I didn't mean it
by Mew31
Summary: d'oh! i posted this stroy in the wrong section! it was ment to be in "mighty ducks' it went into mighty max. once again, this is a pokemon/mightyducks cross over. be gentle..


What turn of events that had lead to this I will never know. I hurt Duke. I hurt him deep. I never meant to bring up his past in our argument. It slipped. I wish I could learn to hold my tongue. I can only hope he dose not hate me. That he will forgive me. For I will never be able to forgive myself.Never.. I wonder what he is thinking now.  
  
Why!? Why did she bring up my past!? She's always busting Mallory's ass about not bugging me about it, yet she has the gull to turn around and do exactly was she was yelling at Mallory for doing. Yet, maybe I deserved it. I mean, I was in a bad mood, but that didn't give me the right to take out on her.  
  
I never thought that she would ever talk to Duke that way. She yelled at him for his past. She's been yelling at me for God knows how long about not bugging him about it. But everyone makes a mistake sometimes. Don't they?  
  
I failed. I've always been able to break fights up before but this time I couldn't. What got Duke so steamed that he took his bad mood out on the one girl who loved him? I'm the team captain I'm supposed to be able to mend wounded friendships.. But I failed this time.  
  
Thoughts of a verbal battle that took place only 30 minutes ago. Yet the words that were said were harsh.. Young Zapcunta, the only one that truly trusted and loved Duke, despite his past, was disgusted with herself. She wasn't human, she wasn't duck, she was something out of the ordinary, a fantasy beast, torn from the pages of a storybook. Her front legs, were the legs of a Zapdos, as were the great golden wings on her withers. 3, long blue feathers longed from her forehead, like the great artic bird, Articuno, as well as the birds long sapphire tail the never failed to shimmer with icy sparkles. The snow white feathers on the great birds neck, were also present on the neck of Zapcunta. The body, head, fiery mane, hind quarters, and legs, where that of a Ponyta, and blue in color, save the fiery mane. Hence the name, Zapcunta. Young Nosedive was rather confused about the whole thing. True, he had seen fights break out before, but none this big.  
  
Man, talk about a catfight. I'm surprised no one threw a punch, or uh, claw. What made Duke and Zappy flip out on each other like that? Hope things clear off; I'd hate to be in the same room with one of them at the moment. It's like, commenting suicide be around them man.  
  
Zapcunta paced around her room, as Tanya tried to talk some since into her. "Come on Zapcunta, apologize to Duke, he's an understanding guy." "No, he'll never forgive me for this. WHY CAN'T I HOLD MY TONGUE!?!" Zapcunta whinnied and kicked a near by wall, putting a nasty tent in it, causing Tanya to jump. "Of course he's gonna be a little mad at ya. But you two were angry and when a person is very angry, words that that person would never say or mean, get, well, said." "I wish I had your faith Tanya. I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to face him again."  
  
At the same time, Duke was pacing in his room, with the exact same thing on his mind. Grin spoke with him. "You must go and apologize to young Zapcunta. You must also forgive her for her words. Children tend to say things, that they never mean when they are upset." "Maybe, but that still doesn't change the fact, that I'm mad at her." "As you have every right to be. She had no right to say what she did. But you also had no right to take your bad mood out on her." Duke sighed, he could not deny the truth of Grins words.  
  
Duke agreed to apologize to Zapcunta, but when he got to her room, Tanya came out instead of Zapcunta. "I'm sorry Duke, but Zapcunta doesn't want to speak to anyone. She's so mad at herself. I hope she doesn't neglect her health over this." "Whoa, whoa, hey. Tanya, what do you mean neglect her health?" "Well, it's not to uncommon for people in her state of mind to totally forget to take care of herself. It's the fact that she runs a chance of facing you that's made her cage herself up in her room." "What have I done? This is all my fault!" "No, Duke, it isn't. Zapcunta had a share in this. And she's being a coward not coming forward and apologizing. But then, she is a Pokemon, and from what I've seen with that one, what's it called? Pikachu? They can be rather mindless." "But Zapcunta isn't any Pokemon, she's special." 


End file.
